


How strange that I don't know you at all

by meganseverafter



Series: When we live such fragile lives, it’s the only way we survive [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Scott/Kaitlyn Lawes mentioned, let's gloss over the Sochi to Comeback time period shall we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganseverafter/pseuds/meganseverafter
Summary: Even the second negative wasn’t enough to stop the rift from happening, to stop him from throwing himself into being the best boyfriend he could be to someone else, to stop her from throwing herself into her “Year of Yes” to all things except Scott because he wasn’t hers to say yes to.





	How strange that I don't know you at all

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on her bullshit. Standard "I'd NEVER write RPF" nonsense here. Sorry, Tessa. 
> 
> Real talk though, I don't actually know that this one makes sense? I started writing it last month and got too far to scrap it, but not far enough to post it without adding but I kind of just word-vomited here. So if it's literal garbage, PLEASE don't be afraid to tell me so.

Despite all speculation, Scott never actually cheated on his girlfriends with Tessa. There might have been too close of a rebound period between the point at which he broke up with one of them and when he next found himself in bed with Tessa again, but those only occurred when he was _sure_ that they were over, that there couldn’t be any chance of an issue. Not that he ever actually _told_ the girlfriends the truth about the sometimes nature of his relationship with Tessa. After all, how could he convince them that nothing was currently happening when he’d touch her like that on ice all day? No, it was easier to keep that bit entirely between them, to practice the “we’re actors” line on everyone else. It didn’t take long for him to really _believe_ the line when he and Tess were purely platonic, but he was even quicker to realize he was fooling himself just as much as everyone else the second they started up again. 

The same could be said for Tessa, though her relationships were far more infrequent and short-lived than Scott’s. Her time was more used for her various side projects and schooling, all in an effort to distract herself from a certain person’s absence. It didn’t exactly work, but it was enough to wipe her out, particularly in the months after Sochi, when she didn’t even get to have a claim on him during their daily ice time because it just didn’t exist anymore. The training they did for Stars On Ice was half the time they were used to spend practicing and the tour went by in a flash. It’d been a nice change, to be sure, to not have the stress involved with competition, to not have to worry that the people they were skating with were out to get them. But still, it would have been nice, Tessa thinks, to be able to have Scott completely to herself. 

She liked Kaitlyn well enough, and she didn’t look like a store brand version of Tessa (though Tessa pretends not to A. notice that Scott has had a type that all seem to look just like her, and B. worry that his sudden departure from the Knock-Off-Tessa Type means that this is _different_ , that Kaitlyn might actually be _permanent_ ). There’d been talks at the beginning of the year that he’d been looking into buying houses with her, that he’d been thinking about properly settling down with her. Of course, that was before the season of longing and sexually charged tour programs, before the trip to Scotland that the three of them had all had gone on, before Tessa became privy to the cracks that’d started to form in his relationship with Kaitlyn while his relationship with Tessa was finally repairing after the blow that was Sochi. The plans to settle down with Kaitlyn all too easily became plans to move to Montreal without her, to return to competition with Tessa, to return _to_ Tessa. Something that neither of them let themselves believe could happen after that night in Sochi. 

That night had begun just like all the rest, though neither is actually sure _who_ initiated it, just that between heated kisses hidden in the shadows of the Olympic Village, Tessa had whispered (moaned, yelled it seemed, because all Scott could focus on was _Tessa, Tess, T, Tutu_ ) in his ear that Kaitlyn had already told her that she was staying elsewhere that night and thus their shared room was free for defilement (“Think of it as _christening_ the room, T. Defilement implies that this is dirty.” “These entire Games are _dirty_ , Scott. We should’ve won.”). 

If getting the silver when they _earned_ the gold wasn’t enough to be a trigger to stop competing and get a break from each other, then the combination of Scott meeting Kaitlyn Lawes and Tessa taking a (negative) pregnancy test and only telling Scott after he came over to drop off soup for the inevitable post-Olympic cold and found it sitting in her trash because she “didn’t want to mess up the thing with Kaitlyn” certainly was. 

_“Mess things up with Kaitlyn?_ Seriously _, Tess? What the hell were you going to do if it came back positive?”_

_“Take another one.” Was her best answer, as she watched Scott pace her living room. She’d already had her freak out about this, when she was suddenly two days late and couldn’t be sure that she wasn’t_ just _tired because of the comedown from being at the Olympics._

_“_ Take another one _? And what? Just keep fucking taking them until one came back negative? And at what point where you going to tell me about it? Hmm? When you started showing? When you went into labor? When the kid was eighteen and needed help paying for university?”_

_“Scott.” She’d warned, and this is exactly why she_ didn’t _tell him about the negative test. A negative is nothing to get worked up over, especially when it was just her being cautious. “If it was positive,_ of course _I would have told you. Probably right after the second line came up. But it_ wasn’t _and my period came later that day so I didn’t see a reason to bother you with it.”_

_“Take another one.” He demanded, because he’d heard of girls thinking they’ve gotten their period but it was actually some sort of bleeding involved with conception or something. He doesn’t really know how it works, never_ needed _to, but now he did and he’d be damned if he kept this thing going with Kaitlyn if Tessa’s over here, pregnant with his child and afraid to_ bother _him with it._

She had agreed to take the last one that’d been in the box, but even the second negative wasn’t enough to stop the rift from happening, to stop him from throwing himself into being the best boyfriend he could be to someone else, to stop her from throwing herself into her “Year of Yes” to all things except Scott because he wasn’t hers to say yes to. 

So, the end of 2014 was spent apart except for when publicity required them to present a united front. But 2015 was reserved for the tail end of the spiral, for the decision to move to Montreal, and for them to get back on their bullshit like never before.


End file.
